Wireless communication devices may communicate with each other over a wireless network according to a communication protocol. Wireless communication devices may be configured to be a slave device or a master device. The data transmitted from a slave device may include a “sync word” that identifies the slave device. A slave device may generate the sync word based on the slave device's identifier to a sync word by XOR'ing a pseudo-random code with a polynomial code generated from the slave device's identifier.
It may be the case that two or more slave devices transmit a respective sync code to the master device over the wireless network. In this case, it is possible that a collision occurs such that the two sync words are received by the master device with a collision error.